Just Another Saturday- Series of one shots
by PenguinsPenguinsPenguins
Summary: What was going to be a one shot is now a series of one shots. Mostly fluffy with the occasional dramatic/angst/hurt. Reviews are always appreciated! Chapter 12 is up! Baby names!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is just a one shot that ended up being a bit longer than intended. Enjoy! Please review!

I will update It's Not A Crazy Theory in a couple days...I've had a bit of block on it.

*Disclaimer* No matter how much I wish I did I do not own Castle.

**Just Another Saturday **

Kate loved Saturday mornings. She loved waking up like this, wrapped up in her husband's arms in their bed. Her husband…in their bed, she sighed, her words resonated in her head bringing a smile to her lips. She watched the rise and fall of his chest silently wishing it could always be this way. No cases waiting to be worked, no phone calls, no interruptions. Just the two of them.

How did they get here? They had been through so much together. They had endured so many losses together, so much pain and heartache, but he was still here. He had stayed by her side through everything no matter how hard she tried to push him away. She had tried so hard to fight her feelings for him but she couldn't. As she listened to his peaceful breathing she thought back on all of their fights, how honest he was with her even when she didn't want to accept it, and all the times he tried to tell her how much he cared for her.

_"Walk away… they're gonna kill you Kate, and if you don't care about that… at least think about how that is going to affect the people who love you. Do you really want to put your dad through that? And what about Josh?" _

_"What about you Rick?" _

_"Of course I don't want anything to happen to you, I'm your partner. I'm your friend." _

_"Is that what we are?" _

_"You know what… I don't know what we are, we kiss and then we never talk about it… we nearly die frozen in each other's arms… but we never talk about it… so no, I got no clue what we are. I just don't want to see you throw your life away." _

_"Yeah, well the last time I checked… it was my life, not your personal jungle gym; and for the past three years I've been running around with the schools funniest kid… and it's just not enough." _

_"You know, I don't think this is about you catching your mother's killer anymore, I think this is about you needing a place to hide, you've got yourself so caught up in your mother's murder you're afraid to find out who you are without it." _

_"You don't know me Castle, you think you do but you don't!" _

_"I know you crawled inside your mother's murder and didn't come out. I know you hide there the same way you hide in these nowhere relationships with men you don't love. You could be happy, Kate. You deserve to be happy. But you're afraid." _

_"You know what we are Castle, we are over. Now get out!"_

He walked away that night, but he came back when she needed him just like he always had. She would admit he had been right. She had been hiding, she had been afraid, but not anymore. The wall she built around her heart and clung to had long since crumbled. The night he admitted everything that happened with Montgomery and walked away she thought she had lost him forever and realized she couldn't keep up the charade anymore.

_"Because I love you…but you already know that don't you? You've known for about a year." _

_"Are you kidding me? You're actually bringing this up right now after you told me you just betrayed me? _

_"Kate, listen to me…" _

_"Listen to you?! Why should I listen to you? How am I supposed to even trust anything you say?" _

_ "How are you…because of everything we've been through together! Four years, I've been right here. Four years, I've been waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I'm right here, and I'm more than a partner. Every morning I bring a cup of coffee just so I can see a smile on your face because I think you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I've ever met. And I love you Kate, and if that means anything to you...if you care about me at all...just don't do this."_

_"If I care about you Castle? You cut a deal for my life like I was some kind of a child! My life! Mine! You don't get to decide." _

_"You keep going with this, they're going to decide. They're going to come for you Kate." _

_"Let them come. They sent Coonan, and he is dead. They sent Lockwood, and he is dead. And I am still here, Castle, and I am ready."_

_**"**__Ready for what, to die for your cause? This isn't a murder investigation anymore, Kate. They've turned it into a war."_

_**"**__If they want a war, then I will bring them a war, straight to their doorsteps." _

_**"**__Well, I guess there's just nothing I can say, is there? Okay, um... Yeah, you're right, Kate, it's your life. You can throw it away if you want, but I'm not gonna stick around and watch you, so this is, uh... over. I'm done." _

The next day she almost died, again, except this time he wasn't there to save her. Hanging from the rooftop screaming his name, all she could think about was his face, how she would never get to tell him how much she loved him too, how much she needed him, and how sorry she was. She just wanted him, nothing else mattered anymore. She traced the lines on his face with her fingertips as if trying to memorize every detail.

"I thought you said it was creepy to stare," he smiled, his eyes still closed.

"I wasn't staring. Besides I thought you were asleep," she sighed and snuggled as close as she could to him.

"I was. What's on your mind?"

"What makes you think there's something on my mind?" She leaned up to look into his eyes.

"Because you're thinking very loudly," he laughed.

"Nothing," she giggled, "everything…us. I want it to always be like this Rick."

He smiled up at his wife and softly caressed her cheek before pulling her in for a deep kiss, full of all the love and passion he could muster. He kissed her almost as if he were trying to pour all of his feelings and emotions into that one kiss, as if it were their last. When they finally broke apart, both breathless, she leaned her forehead against his and stared into his deep blue eyes. He whispered, "It will be Kate. Always," as he pulled her into another earth shattering kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again all! I've decided to make what was supposed to be a one shot into a series of one shots. So let me know what you think. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!

***Disclaimer* I don't own of course. **

**Something's Wrong **

Richard Castle was worried. Esposito had called to let him know that Kate rushed out of the precinct without so much as a goodbye over an hour ago and now she wasn't answering her phone. She had been acting strange all weekend, almost distant, but assured him she was fine. He couldn't get to the loft fast enough, "please be here…please be ok…" he thought to himself while fumbling with his keys, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

"Kate? Kate, honey are you here?" No answer. He all but ran up the stairs to their bedroom where he saw her phone, badge, and gun laying on the bedside table. She was laying on their bed with her knees pulled against her chest. He sighed, "she's here…she's safe." He thought for a moment that she was asleep until he walked around to her side of the bed and saw her eyes open, unblinking, staring at nothing. Crouching down beside her he noticed her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Kate, sweetie, what's wrong? What happened? Talk to me." He reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

"Oh, Rick…um. I didn't hear you come in." She said softly as she scooted over inviting him to join her in bed.

"I tried calling but kept getting your voicemail. Espo called me a while ago, he and Ryan seemed pretty worried about you." He reached out for her pulling her against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I just needed time to think. There's something I need to tell you." He could feel her tears dampening his shirt.

Now he was really worried. It was so un-Beckett-like to cry. The tough detective exterior was all she ever let the world see, he thought. He gently pushed her away from his chest and tilted her face up to him so he could look into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything Kate."

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled gazing down.

He was shocked. "I'm sorry…did you just say that you were…"

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant," she interrupted him, looking back up into his deep blue eyes. "Rick…Rick please say something."

He finally released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, "pregnant…you're pregnant. We're having a baby!" He gave her that famous Richard Castle smile and pulled her against him crushing his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he noticed she was still crying. "Hey. Are you not happy? Do you not want this?" He asked almost afraid of her answer.

"Of course I do! I just didn't know how you would react. I was so scared you wouldn't want…" he silenced her with another kiss.

"Kate, of course I want to have a baby with you! I love you!"

"I love you too Rick."

"We're having a baby, I'm going to be a dad…well again," he laughed wiping away the last of her tears.

"Yeah, we are," she giggled tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Should I continue with one shots? Let me know! :) Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry this update took so long! I've been crazy busy at work. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite. :)

**A/N: I'm bumping this chapter up to rated T just to be on the safe side! **

***Disclaimer*** Nothing belongs to me! Everything belongs to ABC/Marlowe.

**A Night With Friends**

Rick couldn't remember a time he had seen Kate have so much fun. The normally straight laced detective was working on her fourth margarita and laughing with Lanie and Jenny as he stood watching her from the other side of the loft with the boys.

"Bro…bro are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Espo what did you say?"

"We were talking ideas for you bachelor party! What do you think about having it at the Old Haunt?"

He could hear his friend talking but couldn't seem to comprehend the words coming from him. The effect Kate had on him was like nothing he had ever felt. What he saw in her deep brown eyes made the rest of the world seem to disappear. The way she bit her bottom lip and smirked at him as she fiddled with the straw in her drink sent shivers down his spine. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

He took another quick swig of his beer, "know what, you guys just surprise me. I know it will be great." He winked at them as he patted Ryan on the back and sauntered off towards Kate like a lion stalking his prey. Kate noticed him walking her way and politely excused herself, leaving her now empty glass behind on the counter.

"Dance with me," she smiled up at him as she brushed her hand up and down his arm. One touch from her was enough to make it difficult for him to breathe and get his heart beating faster against his ribcage.

"What kind of man would I be to deny my beautiful fiancé anything she asked?" He flashed his famous Richard Castle smile as she laced her fingers at the base of his neck gently running her fingers through his hair. She giggled as she snuggled her face into his chest and pressed her body into him. He tried to push aside the familiar shiver that ran through his body as he placed his hand on the small of her back and began to sway to the music.

"Hey guys. We're going to head out. Little man is staying at grandma's house tonight," Ryan winked as he was helping Jenny with her coat, which earned him a light slap on the chest.

"I think I'm going to get going too. Lanie, do you want to share a cab? Esposito looked towards her silently hoping she would say yes.

"Sure Javi," she smiled looping her arm through his.

"Tonight was fun guys. We definitely need to do this again very soon," Rick said walking his friends to the door as Kate plopped down on the couch.

She yelled "see you all on Monday," just as the loft door closed behind them.

Rick laughed as he walked over and sat down next to her. She snuggled in close to his side and just breathed in the scent of him. He gently put his arm around her waist and leaned his head back. "Ready for bed?"

"No way," she replied but made no attempt to move from their current position, "there's still something else I want to do."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned up and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "what exactly would that be?"

"What do you think?" She leaned back to gauge his reaction.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, "I have a few things in mind." He leaned in and kissed her slowly, lightly nipping her bottom lip before running his tongue over it requesting access. She pushed him back and swung her leg over his, now straddling him as their tongues battled for dominance.

She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his, both trying to catch their breath. "I think I'm starting to get a pretty good idea," he smiled as he lightly brushed his lips over hers again. He tried once again to deepen the kiss but this time she flashed him a smile as she ran her hands down his chest and abs making him groan before standing and heading towards the kitchen.

"Wait…what?" Rick watched her still dazed from their little make out session.

She grabbed the bottle of tequila off the counter and turned back to him. "Body shots," she grinned.

He chuckled and quickly jumped off the couch. This woman was going to be the death of him, he thought as he walked towards her, but oh what a way to go.

* * *

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! I am going to try my best to update again before the end of the weekend. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Another update this weekend as promised! :)

Thanks again to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed.

I also promise that I will be updating my other story It's Not A Crazy Theory very soon.

***Disclaimer*** I wish but no I still don't own Castle.

**Nightmares**

_"Kate!" She heard the gunshot before his screams. The next thing she knew he was hovering over her begging her to stay with him. "Stay with me Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me…okay? Kate…I love you. I love you Kate," he was crying now. She could feel the blood pouring down her chest and her life slowly slipping away as darkness overcame her. _

She sat straight up in bed, startled, still sweating, trying to catch her breath as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest from her latest nightmare. She clutched her chest, feeling her scarred skin from the bullet. "I don't have PTSD, it's just been a long day," she thought. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and pulled up Castle's number, lightly running her fingers across the screen over his name before deciding against calling him. She snapped at him on more than one occasion earlier today, why would he even want to talk to her? The sniper case they were working was getting to her, it was bringing back the memories of her own shooting she was trying so hard to get rid of. Even hearing the word sniper sent her into panic mode, she remembered falling to the ground at the sound of the sirens at the crime scene and running out of the precinct after debriefing earlier that morning. She couldn't breathe, she needed a drink.

She didn't know how long it had been. She just wanted to sleep, uninterrupted by the nightmares, if even for just one night. So she sat in the darkness of her living room drinking, silently hoping and praying that the alcohol would just make the pain stop. Just as she gulped down the last of the liquor from her glass the flashbacks hit again. She heard a gunshot and jumped, causing her to fall into the floor knocking over the table on her way down, shattering the glass across the living room floor. Kate could hear the doctors yelling as they worked, trying to keep her heart beating and the beeping of her heart monitor turn to a flat line. She felt everything, remembered everything. Panic setting in again, she quickly jumped up and closed all the blinds in her living room when she noticed her gun on the ground. Diving for it, she slid across the broken glass from the table and crawled to the corner, breathing deeply grasping her gun for dear life as tears rolled down her cheeks.

As her breathing finally steadied she noticed the blood still trickling down her arm. She stumbled to the bathroom cabinet and proceeded to wrap it as best she could in her drunken state. She walked back to her bedroom and look towards her phone again. Deciding it couldn't hurt she picked it up and dialed Castle's number.

"Hmmm…hello," came his sleepy voice from the other end.

"Hey," she meekly replied.

"Beckett," he suddenly sounded awake, "it's 2am is everything ok?"

"Yes...no, not really. I just needed to talk to you," she slurred.

"I'll be right over."

"No, no that's not necessary. I just needed to hear your voice. I didn't mean to wake you." He could tell she had been crying.

"Kate, I told you I'm here for you, always. I'm coming over," he hung up before she could argue further.

Fifteen minutes later he was pulling up in front of her apartment. After knocking three or four times and waiting he decided to let himself in with the spare key she had given him for, in her words, "emergencies only."

"Kate?" He saw the shattered glass and blood on the floor, his heart dropped. "Kate, where are you?"

He noticed the bathroom light coming from under the door, slowly he walked over and lightly tapped on it. "Kate, are you in here?" What he saw when he opened the door frightened him. Beckett, the usually tough, ass-kicking detective sat against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest, visibly shaken, blood trickling from underneath the bandages on her arms.

He kneeled down next to her and whispered, "Kate" lightly touching her shoulder. She gasped, startled for a moment and jerked away from him. Suddenly she became aware who it was next to her and grabbed him pulling him close, gripping the back of his shirt so hard her knuckles were turning white. Kate's tears began to fall freely again as he rubbed small circles on her back gently, trying his best to calm her down.

He pulled back and stood after a moment, walking towards the countertop where she left the bandages. He came back and kneeled next to her and gently started unwrapping her arm. "What happened?"

"I didn't hurt…it was the table, it was an accident," she stumbled over her words trying her best not to look him directly in the eyes.

After finishing with the bandages he stood again, "I know you would never hurt yourself Kate. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She shook her head. "Not tonight."

He nodded leaning down and scooping her up gently in his arms. She laid her head over on his shoulder, eyes already drooping closed. He walked her into the adjoining bedroom and lightly laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her snugly. As he turned to walk out she reached for his hand, rubbing her fingers across his knuckles. "Will you stay with me? Please."

He nodded again and turned to retrieve the chair in the corner, but she didn't let go of his hand, gently pulling him towards her. "No, I mean here." She scooted to make room for him under the covers. He stared for a moment contemplating but decided if this was her way of asking for help he wasn't going to turn her down. He would deal with the consequences in the morning. As soon as he laid down next to her she slid back over, snuggling herself as close as possible into his side and laid her hand across his chest. She sighed, "thank you for coming."

"Always. Just try to get some sleep, ok?" He received no reply. She was already fast asleep. The fear of nightmares gone at least for the night. He was here. She was safe.

* * *

So what would you all like to see? Review or PM and let me know! :) Ideas are always welcome.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

3 updates in 3 days! Wow! There was a request to go back to present/future times with marriage and babies so here it is. Much shorter than the rest but there will be more involving babies. Promise! :)

***Disclaimer* I still do not own Castle. **

Reviews are always welcome. What would you guys like to see? PM, review, or send me a message on Twitter if you like.

**Lullaby **

Was it morning already? Kate reached for her husband only to find his side of the bed empty and cold. Rick never was an early riser, she thought, had she overslept? No, it was still dark out, the only light coming from the moon and the other high rise apartments. She rolled over and looked at the clock reading 4am. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stood from the bed, grabbed her robe, wrapped it around herself, and set off to search for him.

Walking down the hall she could hear his voice coming from their daughter's room.

_"Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Daddy's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear." _

She leaned against the doorframe as she watched him cradling their daughter in his arms, rocking her back to sleep. She smiled as he leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before laying her back in her crib, still humming the lullaby. Kate walked over and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head against his back letting her eyes fall closed as she inhaled his scent. "That was beautiful."

He turned in her arms placing a kiss to the top of her head, "that song used to put Alexis straight to sleep. I guess it works on our little sweet pea too."

She laughed, "I didn't even hear her wake up. You could have woke me to come get her."

"We just brought her home a week ago Kate," he pulled back to give her a brief kiss, "you needed to rest." She couldn't believe how much she loved this man. He was so caring and gentle but yet so protective and strong, he was nothing like the flamboyant playboy the papers tried to make him out to be. She smiled up at him before releasing her hold around his waist and moving to the crib. She leaned over the crib lightly brushing her hand over her daughter's brown hair, "She's so perfect Rick."

"And beautiful. Just like her mom," it was Rick's turn to wrap his arms around her. Placing a kiss to the back of her neck he sighed "we should go before we wake her."

"Yeah," she replied "I just love watching her." She kissed her fingers and laid them over the sleeping baby's cheek, "Goodnight Johanna. Mommy and Daddy love you very much." Rick took her hand leading her outside their daughter's room. Once safely outside where he was sure they wouldn't wake her he pulled her in for another brief kiss. "Thank you."

She looked at him slightly confused. "For what?"

"For giving me another daughter. For making me the happiest man in the world." She smiled up at him and pulled him close, this time tangling her fingers in his hair for a deeper more sensual kiss. "Thank you too. For making me a mother and for always being there. I love you, Rick."

"I love you too Kate, always."

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)

Tumblr- heylookitsaflyingpenguin

Twitter- AshleyTauscher

Follow me if you wish!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another update. I may not be able to update again until the weekend because of my other story We'll Meet Again. You should check it out in the meantime. :)

***Disclaimer* Still do not own. Still hoping for a Castle murder mystery musical someday. **

As always reviews and suggestions are always welcome.

**Mornings **

"Alex! Johanna! Come on, breakfast is getting cold!" Kate was holding their 2 year old, Jase, with one arm while sorting paperwork with the other.

The little boy came running down the stairs trying his best to take them two at a time. Kate always told everyone that Alex was a mini version of his father, the brown hair, blue eyes, million dollar smile, and even at six years old he was already proving he had Rick's imagination. "Hi mommy," he beamed up at her.

"Good morning sweetie," she smiled, "Where is your sister?"

He shrugged already shoving his mouth full of pancakes. "Woah! Slow down there kiddo, save some for me," Rick snuck up behind the little boy tickling his sides. Alex giggled and pointed at the counter excitedly, "mommy fixed a bunch daddy! See!"

"Yeah, I see buddy," he laughed walking up behind Kate placing a light kiss on her neck. She turned and gave his a quick kiss on the lips, "morning." He pulled her in for another quick kiss before taking the toddler from her. Alex piped in "eww daddy! Girls are gross!"

Kate laughed, "Well there's one way he isn't like you."

"Hey, just give him time," he winked back at her, "it's the natural Castle charm." He sat down at the table and began bouncing and making faces at Jase causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

"Do you guys have to do that in front of us?" Their 13 year old had come downstairs, eyes directly on her cell phone as usual.

"I don't know how you could even see what we were doing Jo Jo," Rick joked still bouncing Jase.

"You know I hate that Dad. Besides I'm texting Alexis, we're making plans for this weekend."

"Alex, can I see your math homework?" Kate interrupted.

"Uhh, I don't have it mommy."

"Where is it? I know you had it last night."

"Time traveling homework thief took it," he instantly replied stuffing more pancakes in his mouth. Rick stifled a chuckle, hoping Kate didn't catch it. Judging by the glare she was now giving him, however, she did.

"Alexander…Where is it? Don't lie to me." Kate always had a hard time scolding him.

"I don't know. I lost it." Still trying not to laugh, Rick stood and sat the toddler in his playpen before lifting Alex from his chair, "come on bud lets go find it."

Johanna laughed, "Alex and his silly stories." Kate smiled, "Yeah. Reminds me of someone else."

10 minutes later both Rick and Alex were running back down the stairs, Alex waving the paper above his head yelling, "I found it!"

"Good," she smiled walking over to give him a kiss.

Johanna stood and grabbed her coat, "come on shorty," she said to Alex. "I'm not short!" He yelled back at her.

Kate laughed, "Love you guys." Johanna ran to hug her and started back towards the door. "Where's my hug?" Rick jumped from his current place on the couch holding his arms out and sticking out his lower lip pretending to be hurt. She rolled her eyes and ran back to hug him as well, "love you dad."

"Love you too Jo-, she gave him her mother's trademark death glare, "Johanna. What? I wasn't going to say Jo Jo…" She laughed and grabbed Alex's hand, "bye guys." "Bye mommy!" Alex yelled just before the door closed behind them.

Kate walked towards him, arms crossed across her chest, trying to keep a straight face, "did you tell our son about time travelers?"

"Now before you get mad you have to understand it was just a bedtime story, I didn't expect him to actually…" he was cut off by her lips on his. "I love that he's so much like you."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Of course not," she laughed, pulling him towards her for another kiss.

"Good," he sighed falling onto the couch, pulling her down with him. "Besides, you never know it could have been the same time traveler we met years ago."

"Seriously Rick? You still believe that guy was legit?"

"Hey, don't be so skeptical. We are married with 3 kids. Some might say he was right."

"He wasn't right about everything," she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Well no, you aren't Senator, yet," he brushed her hair from her face giving her another quick kiss.

"That's not what I meant," she replied placing his free hand on her stomach, "we're having a fourth."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Tumblr: heylookitsaflyingpenguin

Twitter: AshleyTauscher


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Thanks to everyone reading! :) Review!

This one goes back in time. Not married. No kids. Enjoy.

***Disclaimer* Still a no. **

**Fight **

Richard Castle had screwed up, big time. This wasn't like the time he forgot their dinner reservations because he got distracted writing the latest chapter of his newest book or when he "accidentally" forgot to pack her bikini on their last trip to the Hamptons. No. This was much, much worse. He lay in his king sized bed, alone, staring at the phone silently praying she would call…text…anything. He glanced at the clock, almost midnight, she must really be mad.

_Earlier that day…_

_"Castle what the hell were you thinking?!" _

_"I was thinking that some piece of garbage was putting his hands all over my fiancé!"_

_"Rick. I was undercover," she emphasized the last part, "it's my job. I almost got the information to catch a murderer before you barged in and went Chuck Norris on him!" _

_"Oh so it's okay as long as it's your job but when a woman wants me to sign her chest, I'm the bad guy?" _

_"You should go." _

_"Kate. I'm…I didn't mean to…" _

_"No. Not now. Just go." _

_So he did. He walked out on her. He knew he shouldn't have. He should have stayed and made her listen, but he didn't. It wasn't until the door closed behind him that she let her tears fall freely. _

Just as he was finally about to doze off, he heard the front door of the loft open, "Kate," he let out a deep sigh.

He quietly tiptoed down the stairs, stopping at the bottom, waiting for her to make the next move. "Hey," he almost whispered. She jumped, slightly startled. "Hey," she wiped the stray tears from her eyes, "I thought you would be asleep."

"You know I can't sleep without you. Where have you been? I went back to your apartment earlier, but you never came home."

"I went for a drink with Lanie and then for a walk," she walked towards him, stopping a few feet away. "About earlier," she began before he closed the distance between them silencing her with a kiss.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again," he promised hoping she would forgive him.

"Wait, Rick," she put her hands on his chest, "I'm sorry. It was just as much my fault."

"No. I overreacted. I know you're job involves you doing things I may not be happy with from time to time but I have to get used to it."

She started crying again, "When you walked out, I didn't expect you to forgive me. I thought when I came here you would tell me it was over."

"Over?" He tilted her chin up, "Kate, couples fight. This was our first, I promise we'll have more," he smiled.

She leaned up to kiss him, "I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too. I'm afraid you're stuck with me," he smiled lifting her into his arms to carry her upstairs.

"Promise?"

"Always."


	8. Chapter 8

I posted this awhile back as a standalone one shot and decided to delete it. I have since added more and decided to add it to this series.

This is based off the song Kiss It All Better by He Is We, if you haven't heard it go listen. It's great, sad though. Anyways enjoy and as always reviews and suggestions are always welcome! :)

***Warning character death* **

***Disclaimer* I do not own Castle or the song, no matter how much I wish. **

**Kiss It All Better **

Richard Castle paced back in forth in his dark, cold jail cell clinging to the picture of his fiancé. "Kate," he whispers running his fingers across the picture, "I miss you so much." She was his entire world, his everything, and now she was gone. He finally flopped down on his cot and covered his face with his hands as his tears start to fall. He hardly sleeps anymore, all he can do is think about the moment that changed his life forever.

_The day was ending like any other, he brought Kate another cup of coffee and made plans for dinner as she wrapped up her daily paperwork. They left the precinct hand in hand laughing as they said goodbye to Espo and Ryan. Rick convinced her they should walk home to the loft and enjoy the warm summer night. She looped her arm through his, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked. _

_He noticed the man dressed all in black but didn't think anything of it, until he saw the gun. He tried to shield her when he heard the shot but knew he was too late. Rick knew he should go after the shooter, call for help, do something…anything, but he couldn't move, he couldn't think. Most of all, he couldn't leave the love of his life bleeding in the street alone. He pulled her close applying as much pressure as he could, screaming for someone to call 911. _

_"Rick, Kiss it all better. I'm not ready to go," she cried. _

_"I'm so sorry Kate, I'm so sorry. Just stay with me, please" he begged. _

_"It's not your fault, love you didn't know. You didn't know." _

_He can feel her getting colder as he leans down and kisses her cheek. He tries to wipe the tears from her eyes as his own fall on her face and whispers, "everything will be alright. I promise. You're going to be fine." _

_His fear and worry turn to rage as she continues crying, "I love you Rick. I'm not ready to go." _

_He brushes her hair from hair face, feeling her slowly slipping away from him. As unconsciousness overtakes her, he whispers to her through his tears, "I'll find out who did this and make them pay. I promise. I love you so much." He places one last soft kiss to her lips, knowing she's already gone. _

_Esposito and Ryan found the guy 2 days later held up in an old downtown warehouse. The same rage Rick felt 2 nights prior came back full force when he saw the man's face as Espo led him to his car in handcuffs. He wasn't going to give this monster a chance for a trial or explanation. Rick lifted the gun he had been hiding and put a bullet straight into the heart of the man who tore his world apart. _

Now he sits behind prison bars, sentenced to 25 to life, wishing everyday she was in his arms again. He wants to wake up and find that this was all a terrible nightmare. He just wants to be able to tell her he loves her again, hold her again, and kiss her again. All he has left of her now is a picture and her memory, but that's all it is, a memory. He lifts her picture to his lips and gives her one last kiss before he curls up and cries as he whispers "stay with me until I fall asleep, please stay with me."

* * *

Review! Follow me on tumblr: heylookitsaflyingpenguin or twitter: AshleyTauscher

:)


	9. Chapter 9

I know the last chapter was a little sad but now we're back to fluffy love! :)  
I've been sick the last couple of days so this came to mind. Hope you enjoy. Remember to review and give suggestions as to what you would like to see. :)

***Disclaimer* Yet again...no.**

**Sick **

"Kate…Kate," Rick lightly shook her, still half asleep himself.

"Mmm, no. Go 'way, sleeping," she mumbled snuggling closer to him.

"You can go back to sleep sweetie but at least turn off your alarm." Rick propped himself up on his elbow, expecting her retort that she had to get up, like every other time he tried to convince her to stay in bed with him, but instead saw that she had already gone back to sleep. He chuckled, stretching across her to kill the irritating sound. As he relaxed back into the pillows, he pulled her close again, causing her to let out a slight groan.

_She always set her alarm two hours before she needed to be at work, giving her time to work out, shower, and eat breakfast. It won't kill her to sleep in past 5am and skip one workout. They could work out later,_ he smiled, relishing in the thought. Deciding this was the perfect opportunity to surprise her with breakfast in bed, he stood from the bed gently, trying not to wake her and headed towards the kitchen.

Kate exited the bedroom a few minutes later, hair disheveled, wearing his favorite Green Lantern t-shirt and boxers. "I overslept," she ran hair fingers through her hair. Rick walked towards her enveloping her in a hug, "you should have slept longer. You never sleep in." He brushed his lips across her forehead, feeling the heat radiating from her skin, he pulled back, "Are you feeling ok?"

She pulled him close, snuggling into his chest, "just a little cold, head and throat hurts."

He rubbed small circles on her back, "Come on. Let's get you back to bed and I'll bring you some medicine."

"Have to go to work," she mumbled into his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere like this. I'll text the boys and let them know." He pulled away from her to turn off the stove and grab a glass of water before leading her back to their bedroom. After she curled up in bed, he sat the glass of water on the night stand and pulled the covers up around her, "I'll be right back."

"This isn't necessary Castle. I'm just a little tired." He returned with medicine and a thermometer. "You are not taking my temperature," she yawned.

He rolled his eyes at her typical stubbornness, "at least take this. It will bring your fever down." She sat up and took the pills without arguing before settling back in underneath the warm blankets. Rick sat down on the bed next to her and gently brushed her hair from her face, "just sleep."

"Keep me company?" She smiled up at him sleepily.

"Of course," he smiled back at her. He grabbed his phone, sent a text to Espo and Ryan letting them know she wouldn't be in, and slid under the blankets next to her. She curled into him, wrapping one leg around his, and laid her head on his chest. "I like when you take care of me."

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind by spending all day in bed with you," he laughed, "but I'll take it."


	10. Chapter 10

This is a quick little one shot based on the song Without You by My Darkest Days. Enjoy and reviews are always welcome. :)

***Disclaimer* Do not own. As always. **

**Without You **

He looked down at her, naked in his bed, except for the sheet wrapped around her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, she showed up at his door last night soaking wet and told him it was him. She only wanted him. He wanted to reach out and brush the hair from her eyes, wake her, tell her how beautiful she was, tell her how much he loved her, and make love to her all over again but he was scared. Scared that she would leave. Scared that she didn't mean it, that it was a moment of weakness after almost losing her life.

"Hey you," she stirred.

"Hey," he whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He was staring at her again. She told him before how creepy it was but this time she didn't seem to mind. Tears were forming in his eyes. "Before you say anything," he started, "you have to know, this wasn't a one night thing for me. I meant what I said. I love you, Kate. When I told you I was done, it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I spend every day right by your side, if I could stop time just to spend more time with you I would. Each moment you're gone, is a moment too long in my life, so please, please stay with me right here.

She looked at him, tears forming in her own eyes, "I'm not going anywhere Rick. I meant what I said last night too, I only want you. I love you. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it.

He pulled her close brushing his lips across hers, "Good. Because without you, I'm a disaster. I've known since the moment I met you that you're the one, Kate, you're my ever after. I just need you to say you'll stay with me tonight…forever, because I die every moment you're away from me.

She was still crying as she moved to straddle his waist, leaning down to kiss him deeply, trying to pour all her emotions into that kiss, letting him know she wasn't going anywhere. "I love you," she emphasized, "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Unless you want me too."

"Never, Kate. My heart breaks with every beat, I can't even explain what you do to me. I don't want you to leave, ever."

She leaned down to kiss him again, smiling against his lips, "then I'll be right here. Always."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I started another story, _Letters Home, _you should read it. :)

***Disclaimer* I own Castle now and I'm marrying Nathan Fillion tomorrow in the Bahamas. Yeah you know I'm lying.**

* * *

**Ruggedly Handsome Dad **

He couldn't sleep, he was too excited and anxious. He and Kate had barely been married a year and they were having a baby. Rick looked at his sleeping wife and smiled, he knew she was nervous. She didn't think she was ready but he could tell by her actions the night they kept Cosmo that she would make a great mother. He brushed the stray hair from her face before scooting down in the bed to lay his head next to her still flat stomach. He pulled the blankets down to her lower abdomen, watching her shift in her sleep from the contact with the cold air. He began tracing lazy circles across her belly, careful not to wake her.

He leaned closer, placing a kiss below her bellybutton and whispered, "Hey kiddo, I'm your daddy. We have to be quiet so we don't wake mommy but I just wanted you to know that I love you. Your mom and I both do very much and no matter what, we'll always be here. You don't ever have to be scared of anything, because your mom fights bad guys, like a superhero. I'll teach you all about superheroes later," he smiled at the thought of sitting with his little boy or girl reading comics and arguing over Batman or Superman winning a fight.

He didn't know that Kate had woken up until he felt her fingers brushing through his hair. When he looked up at her she was smiling sleepily and tears were brimming her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. I was just listening to you," she wiped a tear from her eye, "you're amazing."

He smiled and lifted her shirt to place another small kiss on her belly, whispering more I love you's to their unborn child. Kate pulled him up to her giving him a long deep kiss before laying her head back down on his chest, placing her hand across his heart.

"Boy or girl?" She asked.

He was slightly confused by her sudden question, "what?"

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as he or she is healthy and happy, I'm happy," he replied placing a small kiss on top of her head.

She smiled against him, "I think if we had a boy, he would be just like you."

He laughed, "and you consider that a good thing?"

"Of course," she giggled, "most of the time."

"Well I know if we have a girl, she will be as beautiful and just as tough as you."

Kate propped up on her elbow, "Do you really think I can do this? Do you really think I'll make a good mom?"

"You'll be great. I'll be right by your side every step of the way," he smiled and pulled her towards him for another kiss. When she pulled away, he reached to cup her cheek, "I know these things, I do have an RHD in childcare, remember?"

She playfully slapped his chest, "the baby whisperer, how could I have possibly forgotten?"

He chuckled, "I promise you have nothing to worry about."

She leaned in for another brief kiss and settled back against his chest, "you're incredible, Rick. I'm just nervous that I'm going to mess up"

He chuckled again, "You're pretty incredible yourself, which is how I know we're going to be fine. I love you, Mrs. Castle."

"I love you too," she smiled.

Rick let his fingers slide up and down her side, letting her know in his own silent way that he wasn't going anywhere. Kate quickly closed her eyes, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her back to sleep. He was always strong for her, and she knew as long as he was by her side, she could do anything.

* * *

Reviews? Any ideas for the next one? :)

Follow me on Twitter: AshleyTauscher


	12. Chapter 12

This one is from a prompt for baby names discussion.

***Disclaimer* Do not own.**

* * *

**Picking Names**

Rick loved lazy Saturdays with Kate, especially in the Hamptons. He loved how she ran her fingers through his hair softly, almost putting him to sleep as he lay with his head in her lap. He tilted his head nuzzling against her small bump that was beginning to form. She smiled, thinking how lucky she was while she continued gently massaging his scalp.

He jumped up suddenly and looked at her excitedly, "how about Brittney?"

She looked at him confused, "What?"

"Baby names! For our first, how do you like Brittney?"

"No, Rick," she tried to sound annoyed but couldn't hide her smile.

"Ummm…Amber?"

"No. Rick we don't even know if we're having a boy or a girl yet."

He brought his hand to his chin as if in deep thought, "you have a good point. We should probably talk about boy names too!"

"We have 7 months to decide on names," she laughed, "can we please just talk about it later?"

He gave her his best pouting face, "I'm excited though, Kate. Can you please just play along for once?"

"Fine," she stuck her tongue out, "I'll play. How about Mickey for a boy?"

He grimaced at the thought, "Mickey? As in Mickey Mouse?"

"No," she laughed again scooting closer to him, "as in Mickey Mantle, the baseball player."

He smiled, "I think more people would think of the mouse first. How about…"

"I swear I'll smack you if you say Nathan or Malcolm. Just because you liked a show doesn't mean you can name our children after the cast and characters."

"That was a great show! It was unjustly cancelled just like that Nebula 9 show you love so much. Besides what's wrong with Nathan? It's a good, strong name." She couldn't help but laugh at his defensiveness. "I wasn't going to say that anyway," he continued, "I was going to suggest Macallan."

"Macallen? Rick, seriously? You are not naming our son after a brand of scotch."

"A very expensive brand of scotch," he defended.

She gave him her best glare, trying to hide her smile, "You don't want our son named after a baseball player but naming him after a brand of scotch is okay?"

He laughed pulling her in for a kiss, "I love you. I'm just teasing anyway. I always pictured us having a girl so I haven't thought about boy names."

She blushed, looking down at her hands on his chest, "I always pictured us with a boy."

He tilted her chin so she was looking at him, "in all seriousness though Kate, there's only one name I ever dreamed of calling our little girl."

She stared at him slightly worried, "what's that?"

He leaned in lightly brushing his lips across hers. When he pulled back he looked into her brown eyes, all signs of teasing gone and said, "Johanna."

Her breath caught in her chest and tears quickly filled her eyes, "Rick…we don't have to."

"I want to," he interrupted her, "well as long as you're okay with it."

She leaned in for a long deep kiss, only pulling away when it became necessary to breathe. "I love it and I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

He smiled as he pulled her into his lap, "I love you too."

She started to lean in to kiss him again but stopped short making him groan in frustration, "what about Alexander?"

He smiled up at her, "Alexander?" He looked up at the ceiling pretending to be in deep thought before looking back at her, "I love it."

She smiled and kissed him deeply again.

He pulled away, flashing her that famous Richard Castle smile, "Now we just have to think of middle names."

She moaned against him, running her fingers through his hair, "not tonight. We've talked enough tonight."

He chuckled, "I love pregnancy hormones."

* * *

Reviews? Any more ideas? :)


End file.
